The Wedding
by Pridesen
Summary: And they would live together happily ever after [One-shot, Malec]


_**A/N: Soo. Magnus' and Alec's wedding. I don't have a slightest clue of where this came from but anyway. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**_

* * *

"Are you really gonna do this?" Isabelle asked Magnus, smiling at the glittery man who was having trouble doing his hair. "What?" he asked, moving his gaze from the mirror to the girl standing behind him. "Are you really going to marry my brother?" Magnus rolled his eyes and smirked, focusing on his hair again. "If I wasn't going to marry him, why would I have asked your father a permission to do this, and then, like _that_ wasn't terrifying enough, proposed to Alec?" Isabelle let out a sigh of relief she had been holding while waiting for the answer. She was truly happy for his brother; he deserved to live his life with someone who loved him without doubt. "That's all I needed to know. Now let me help you, or we'll have no change on leaving in time."

* * *

Alec was in front of the church, and it would have been the understatement of the year to say he wasn't nervous. Instead of butterflies he's stomach was full of rocks, or at least that's what it felt like. "I'm really going to marry him. It's not just a dream" Alec told himself for the hundreth time that day. "Or nightmare, if you consider the amount of glitter you're going to have to live with." Alec turned around, suprised to find Jace standing in front of him. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't bother to come here, when you can use this time for sleeping". The golden haired boy sighed dramatically. "So you think your _parabatai_ doesn't care enough to come to his brother's wedding? Really, Alec, I thought you knew me better than that!" It was Alec's turn ro sigh. "Sure Jace, whatever you say. Now would you mind going to sit inside of that building right there like you're supposed to? Magnus is going to be here with Izzy anytime now and-" he began but was interrupted when Jace turned to leave. "Yeah yeah, on my way, brother dear. Good luck then." And with that he went to the church, leaving Alec standing there alone with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Magnus was truly happy. There wasn't really any other words to describe his feelings (besides maybe _fantastic, fabulous, magnificent_ or simply _perfect_) when he said "I do." Two simple words that meant so much for both of them. As he watched Alec blush slightly when stating the same two words (or well, stuttering them), he knew that his life would really be perfect with the shadowhunter by his side. "You may now kiss the... husband?" It didn't matter for which of them the sentence (or question) was meant for - personally, Magnus felt like he would've been a very beautiful bride - when they kissed and the warlock felt like nothing else mattered but the fact that he was now married to Alexander Lightwood. Never had he in his 800 years of living felt like this, so loved and loving. As they walked away from the church together, hand in hand, Magnus felt like he had found something he had been looking for, without even realizing it.

* * *

"Are you really going to do this?" The same question was asked the second time that day. And to be honest, Magnus was tired of people doubting his choices (even though they had every right to do it, considering his state of mind and lack of common sense). "Yes, darling. I really am. So don't you dare to leave me when I can't do magic tricks anymore, or I'm going to make your life a living hell." Alec just pressed his lips against Magnus', smiling into the kiss before pulling away. "You know I could never leave you. But am I really important enough for you to sacrifice everything and turn yourself into a mortal?" They were alone at their apartment, casually sitting on the sofa once again, as if they were discussing the weather. "Alexander. When are you going to _get_ it? I love you, more than anything. Even more than glitter, and that tells something." They both chuckled at that. "So yes, I am willing to sacrifice my immortality for you. I would, if I had to, die to save you. I would _literally_ do anything for you. So do you must ask that again?" It felt like time had frozen around them. Alec was staring Magnus with a look that could only be described as pure love, and then he opened his mouth. "I love you too, you idiot. I could make a list of all the things I love about you, but it would go from here all the way to China. And if you really, really want this, then I won't stop you." After couple of seconds, Alec was lying down on the couch, Magnus' lips pressed up against his, and the world around them faded away.

* * *

"So you really are mortal now?" Clary asked curiously as they were all sitting in Taki's and having lunch. Magnus smiled happily as he answered. "Yes I am. That means none of you can ever bother me again at night asking for any kind of advice, help, spell, portal or any of the sort. Do that and I will skin you." Alec laughed and then added "He's serious, by the way. He would skin you. And I wouldn't stop him." Jace raised his eyebrows at them. "You would let him skin your best friend?" "As much as Magnus needs his 'beauty sleep', I need to sleep too. So yeah, you would be skinned and I would get my good night sleep; everybody wins." The blue eyed Nemphilim said while eating his pancakes. "I bet you don't sleep so much at night", Izzy muttered under her breath. Alec almost chocked on his food (it didn't look pretty) and tried to breath properly again. "What... What do you mean with that?" he asked, red as tomato, as everyone else in the table laughed. "Oh nothing, nothing at all" she said and smirked looking between Magnus and Alec slyly. As the latter looked like he wanted to strangle his sister, Magnus quikly took his hand and kissed Alec slightly on the cheek. "Calm down, darling. Let it be. Not that she's not right, though..." The nice meal ended up whit Alec hitting his husband in the head with a little bit too much force.

* * *

_**Yeeeeeeeah. I don't like the ending so much. But let me know what you thought! So review please?**_


End file.
